koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2/DLC
The game and the following downloadable content are only available in Japan. All of the following contents are free of charge. First Update Players can download a golden peach accessory for their characters to wear. The shop allows stronger customization options for three items. Dwsf2-dlc1-item.jpg Dwsf2-dlc1-shop.jpg Quest Set 1 Adds three optional quests into the game. The first quest is a collaboration with Famitsu surrounding Da Qiao. Players have to woo her by proving their strength. After clearing this quest, players will be rewarded with Da Qiao's angelic halo to alter their character's appearance. This quest returns in HD Version. Meng Huo and the Nanman troops star in the second quest. An all out brawl for the title of the strongest warrior in the land acts as the focus for the last scenario. More customization options are available in the shop. Dwsf2-dlc2-quest01.jpg|War for Da Qiao quest Dwsf2-dlc2-quest02.jpg|Meng Huo of the Jungle quest Dwsf2-dlc2-quest03.jpg|One Man Army quest Dwsf2-dlc2-quest04.jpg|Famitsu collaboration item Dwsf2-dlc2-shop.jpg|Barter list 3 Quest Set 2 Adds three optional quests into the game. The first quest is a collaboration with V Jump. Players will need to push their strengths past their limits to defeat a horde of tough enemies. After clearing this quest, players will be rewarded with a special costume that changes Sun Wukong's awakened form to Son Goku's outfit via Drangon Ball fame. The two other quests are revamped tournament events from the first title. Players fight against an endless swarm of common soldiers in the first battle while the second lets players fight against one another. 500 Community Points are rewarded to players for downloading the update for this set. More customization options are available in the shop. Dwsf2-dlc3-quest01.jpg|True Awakened Time quest Dwsf2-dlc3-quest02.jpg|Coliseum quest Dwsf2-dlc3-quest03.jpg|Yellow Heaven Thunder quest Quest Set 3 Adds three optional quests into the game. The first quest is a collaboration with Dengeki Playstation. Players are challenged to defeat various giant monsters in the game. After clearing this quest, players will be rewarded with a "cute item". The second quest focuses on Cai Wenji. She has been kidnapped by bandits so Cao Cao leads his men to save her. He expects her to be grateful for taking down the leader, but she instead defies him. Jiang Wei stars in the second quest by reviving Zhuge Liang's dreams of conquering Wei. He first plans to have the troops safely retreat back to Shu. More customization options are available in the shop. Dwsf2-dlc4-quest01.jpg|Here Come the Giants quest Dwsf2-dlc4-quest02.jpg|Captured Cai Wenji quest Dwsf2-dlc4-quest03.jpg|Jiang Wei's Defense quest Dwsf2-dlc4-quest04.jpg|Dengeki PlayStation collaboration item Second Update Players obtain a blue version of Da Qiao's angelic halo for their characters to wear. Two quests from the first title return in the second game. Dwsf2-dlc5-item.jpg|Blue Halo screenshot Dwsf2-dlc5-quest01.jpg|Mei Castle quest Dwsf2-dlc5-quest02.jpg|White Gate Building quest Quest Set 4 Adds two additional quests. The first scenario has players fight against a giant beast who spews a poisonous fog. A beautiful immortal maiden challenges the players by turning herself into a humongous bird in the second quest. Players also gain two customizable items for their characters, Fairy Wings and Flying Mechanism. Dwsf2-dlc8-quest01.jpg|Magnificent Corrosion quest Dwsf2-dlc8-quest02.jpg|Immortal of Mount Kunlun quest Dwsf2-dlc8-item01.jpg|Fairy Wings screenshot Dwsf2-dlc8-item02.jpg|Flying Mechanism screenshot Quest Set 5 Adds three optional quests into the game. The first quest is another collaboration with V Jump. Players face Shi Huangdi's many forms and the giant Black Dragon. Once this quest is cleared, a V themed item can become a part of the player's possession Fu Xi and Nu Wa team up to test the might of humanity in the second quest. The third quest limits the player's abilities and expects them to defend three ally bases against overwhelming odds. Players also gain a red version of Da Qiao's angelic halo to customize their character's appearance. More customization options are available in the shop. Dwsf2-dlc7-quest01.jpg|Wings of V quest Dwsf2-dlc7-quest02.jpg|Challenge from the Immortals quest Dwsf2-dlc7-quest03.jpg|Severe Battlefield quest Dwsf2-dlc7-quest04.jpg|V Jump collaboration item Dwsf2-dlc7-item.jpg|Red Halo screenshot Dwsf2-dlc7-shop.jpg|Barter list 5 (part 2) Quest Set 6 Adds three optional quests into the game. The first quest is a collaboration with Dengeki Online. Players test their mettle against two elemental beasts, one of ice and the one surrounded in fire. Players can then fight against San Zang and Sun Wukong in a Journey to the West themed event. The other quest features the fight to impress the Two Qiaos. Players fight against their future husbands as they struggle against the other traps at Wan Castle. 200 Community Points are rewarded to players for downloading the update for this set. Two quests from the first title return in this game. Players also gain a purple cherry blossom branch that can be used to customize their character's appearance. More customization options are available in the shop. Dwsf2-dlc6-quest01.jpg|Fire and Ice Dengeki Battle quest Dwsf2-dlc6-quest02.jpg|Journey to the West quest Dwsf2-dlc6-quest03.jpg|Two Qiaos of Jiang Dong quest Dwsf2-dlc6-quest04.jpg|Versus screenshot Dwsf2-dlc6-item.jpg|Purple cherry blossom branch screenshot Dwsf2-dlc6-shop.jpg|Barter list 5 (part 1) Quest Set 7 Adds two additional quests. The first scenario has players fight against an unknown beast of darkness who appears during thunderstorms. The second quest is designed to be extremely difficult and only possible to finish with the help of four people. Players also gain two customizable items for their characters, a red version of Fairy Wings and red Giant Wings of a Foreign Bird. Dwsf2-dlc9-quest01.jpg|Thunder that Cuts Through Darkness quest Dwsf2-dlc9-quest02.jpg|Four as One quest Dwsf2-dlc9-item01.jpg|Red Fairy Wings screenshot Dwsf2-dlc9-item02.jpg|Red Giant Wings of a Foreign Bird screenshot Quest Set 8 Adds two additional quests. The first scenario has players fight against a giant silver beast that creates devastating whirlwinds. The second quest is a revamped version of Guan Yu's Thousand League Journey. Players also gain two customizable items for their characters, a green version of Fairy Wings and red Flying Mechanism. Dwsf2-dlc10-quest01.jpg|Silver Whirlwind quest Dwsf2-dlc10-quest02.jpg|Guan Yu's Thousand League Journey quest Dwsf2-dlc10-item01.jpg|Green Fairy Wings screenshot Dwsf2-dlc10-item02.jpg|Red Flying Mechanism screenshot Quest Set 9 Adds two additional quests. The first scenario has players fight against a giant golden beast with two snake-like appendages. The second quest focuses on Xiang Yu's desire to reunite with Beauty Yu in order to truly find a world fit for them. Players also gain two customizable items for their characters, a violet set of Giant Wings of a Foreign Bird and a golden version of Flying Mechanism. Dwsf2-dlc11-quest01.jpg|Golden Calamity quest Dwsf2-dlc11-quest02.jpg|Conqueror's Reincarnation quest Dwsf2-dlc11-item01.jpg|Violet Giant Wings of a Foreign Bird screenshot Dwsf2-dlc11-item02.jpg|Golden Flying Mechanism screenshot Quest and Item Set 10 One additional quest. The final showdown with Shi Huangdi commences as players are challenged with fighting against several replicas of his many forms. Two customizable items are added to change the player character's appearance. One is black version of Fairy Wings while the other is a green version of Flying Mechanism. Dwsf2-dlc12-quest.jpg|Stage Bequeathing Despair quest Dwsf2-dlc12-item01.jpg|Black Fairy Wings screenshot Dwsf2-dlc12-item02.jpg|Green Flying Mechanism screenshot Quest and Item Set 11 One additional quest. The final showdown with Shi Huangdi concludes as players are challenged with fighting against several replicas of his many forms. One customizable item, a golden version of giant wings, is added to change the player character's appearance. Dwsf2-dlc13-quest.jpg|Fighting Spirit of the Waiting Emperor quest Dwsf2-dlc13-item.jpg|Golden Giant Wings of a Foreign Bird screenshot External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content